Sparks Fly
by Crazeemee
Summary: Annabeth's inner feelings about her relationship with Percy, based on Taylor Swift's song 'Sparks Fly' from the album 'Speak Now.'


**A/N: This is a songfic, showing Annabeth's inner feelings about her relationship with Percy. R&R!**

* * *

><p>SPARKS FLY<p>

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
>But I kinda know that I won't get far<br>**

When I saw him, I knew he was the kind that would attract trouble. Even for a demigod, he was dangerous. He had that Aura around him, which at first I put down to him being child of the Big Three. Only later did I realize that it was just _him_. Slowly, I couldn't help but get closer to him, and, despite my better judgment, we soon became close friends

**And you stood there in front of me  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<br>**

When he saved me on Mt. Tam, and took the weight of the world from me, despite the moment, I was smiling. Back then, I still thought I loved Luke, but I was having my doubts, I almost thought about becoming a Hunter of Artemis, but something stopped me. I kept remembering our dance just before Thorn brought me here. Deep down, I knew _he_ would come for me; just like he always did.

**Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>Cause' I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

He knew exactly how to charm me, and every time, I felt myself struggle a little bit more to stand m ground, and not just give in to whatever he wanted.

**Get me with those green eyes, baby**  
><strong>As the lights go down<strong>  
><strong>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<strong>  
><strong>Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<strong>

Those green eyes of his get me hyperventilating, and I can't think clearly. And, though I'd never admit it, all the times I've had a moment of self doubt, looking into his eyes, I find comfort, and the strength to keep going. He told me I'm his lifeline to reality, but, in truth, he's _mine._

**My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something  
>You find I'm even better than you<br>Imagined I would be  
><strong>

On Mt. St. Helens, when I thought I'd never see him again, I'd kissed him. When he didn't come back, that last memory of him haunted me, and for some reason, at the same time, it made me believe he was alive. I kept going back on our conversations, thinking about all the things I wanted to say, but never did. Only then did I realize the magnitude of my feelings for him. I had fallen for Perseues Jackson, even though, all along, I knew it was irrational. He was the exact opposite of me. Careless, reckless, impulsive, a danger magnet, and to top it all off, he was a son of Poseidon. Knowing all this didn't change anything, though, and I knew it never would.

**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<strong>

I couldn't lie to him after a point. I couldn't hide how I felt. I'd always prided myself on being hard to read, but Percy could just see right through me, through the walls I had set up for myself. After a little while, he just broke through those walls completely, and I didn't stop him. That's how well he knew me, and that's how much I trusted him.

**And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would**

**Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**

**Get me with those green eyes, baby**  
><strong>As the lights go down<strong>  
><strong>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<strong>  
><strong>Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<strong>

**I run my fingers through your hair**  
><strong>And watch the lights go wild<strong>  
><strong>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me<strong>  
><strong>It's just strong enough to make it feel right<strong>  
><strong>And lead me up the staircase<strong>  
><strong>Won't you whisper soft and slow<strong>  
><strong>I'm captivated by you baby<strong>  
><strong>Like a fireworks show<strong>

I never find myself getting bored with him. Our banters never grow old. Every time I think I've got him figured out, he surprises me with something new, and I fall in deeper than ever. He captivates me, making it so hard for me to get up and leave, even when I know it's smarter.

**Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**

**Get me with those green eyes, baby**  
><strong>As the lights go down<strong>  
><strong>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<strong>  
><strong>Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<strong>

Percy is someone who can take all m pain away, make me smile in our arguments, and make me question everything I thought of myself. He's perfect, and it took me a while to see that. I now know, that if there is anything I can't live without, it'll be him and his loyal companionship. Yes, I'm in love with m best friend, and I couldn't be any luckier.


End file.
